terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardyn's Notebook
A special notebook given to Garamond. Originally written in a magical hidden ink, found only by shining the Revelator of Nochtann. Torn Page: My friend, when the two headed beast arises, you will be tempted most. The power of the unicorn shall guide you. ' ' Journal Entry 1: My love, I'm addressing this journal to you, though I have no intention of your receipt of it. I'm so happy. All those years, not knowing the truth--not knowing you were always with me. There were times I misunderstood. There were times I was so angry. I know why you couldn't tell me how you felt, or why you left. I understand why it was of utmost importance that I did not know. Now we are together, and I'm ready to face this adventure with you and I swear I will be with you at your end. I wish you could know what a wonderful and meaningful life you'll live. And now we can live it hand in hand. ' ' Conqueror of Worlds, Liberator of the Lost, Slayer of Demons, The One of many... My love, Davros the Davrosian ' ' Drawing of Statue (Depiction of Davros standing on top of fallen Beholder): Sadly, the statue doesn't do you enough justice... ' ' Journal Entry 2: My love, You took me to gardens today. Azulia is such a beautiful city. In another less...unique life I could stay here forever. We took the long, winding path down to the beach--a spot you told me had great significance for your life. You weren't ready to tell me why. I hope someday you can trust me the way I trust you. In time it will be so. ' ' Journal Entry 3: My love, I couldn't sleep this morning. So I just watched you. Okay a little much heh. But you'll never need to know. Even after a night of parties and debauchery your hair remains perfectly set. I'm so jealous. Jaquoli was so drunk. The look on your face when she spilled sizzle tonic all down your shirt was priceless. What an incredible party. The house of Tagrin will probably never be returned to a pristine state. I can see the courtyard from our window. The help are cleaning up. I think I will take a stroll through the labyrinth. It's so beautiful right now. ' ' Journal Entry 4: My love, There are many words to describe you. Chief among them is 'kind'. Today in the market, you saw a child being teased by another for his poverty. We were trying to be incognito, but you let down your disguise. You lifted him atop your shoulders and granted him Davrosian Valor, in front of everyone! Of course immediately a crowd gathered. I suppose it's both a gift and a curse to be of the line of Davros. ' ' Journal Entry 5: My love, I regret our argument today. I unsderstand why we couldn't help the old Betaran yesterday. I'm just shocked at how long this injustice has been happening. I'm happy the King will get what's coming to him. I just wish I could've been there to see it. ' ' Journal Entry 6: My love, Time with you is a blur. It seems I just left yesterday, but it's had to have been months. You've been busy lately. I miss you. ' ' Diagram with 4 boxes. (Manticore, 4174, Swan x) ' ' Journal Entry 7: My love, Dol Hazzel! What a grand city. The hustle and bustle is music to my ears. Naturally, given my past I'd have never come here othwerise. There is a certain charm to these dwarves I'm not accustomed to. I'd like to have lived before the war. I imagine they were simpler times. We went to the zoo today. I know you have no love for art as I do--you and your precious science. Yet you stayed by my side, all day as I sketched away. I saw a Greater Geffen Forager!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You laugh, but it was one of my favorite animals to read about as a child. None of the others around us will ever know how much of a treat it was to see it move. I(sic) was so large, yet gentle and light on its feet. It moved with such surprising grace. ' ' Drawing of Greater Geffen Forager, humanoid to scale ' ' Journal Entry 8: My love, That group of men who attacked us...I swear I thought I had seen them in the zoo. You say you don't know why but I think you're just trying to spare my worry. I held my own if I might say so myself, but if I'm being honest it was all you doing the heavy lifting. But Davros, they didn't seem surprised by your...tactics. Almost as if they were prepared. Do they know? Will more come? I wish we could leave from here. Go somewhere they could never find us. But you say there's a reason. I just wish you'd give me some detail. Trust goes both ways. ' ' 22 hash marks. "22 days..." encircled ' ' Journal Entry 9: My love, You took a break from your important business to finally spend some time with me. We crossed the sea to Ghorfa. What a beautiful city. The hospitality of the Tabaxi is unmatched. I knew one Tabaxi and she was a stuck up bitch*. It's an old city, certainly, but you can feel the tradition and love for their culture down every street and in every tower. Where I once had apathy over what happened in Jarkhem, I find myself wondering, what if the Tabaxi weren't dying off...and also why must they? ' ' *Of course, I forget about the Tabaxi girl who made all of this possible. She's a sweetheart. ' ' Drawing of city? ("GHORFA") ' ' Aurebesh page, picture of Tabaxi in corner: ("Golden dunes clan") ("Life petal clan") ("iridescent hope my teacher") (heart) ' ' Drawing of Mason's Pyramid ("Kalesh Rago") ("Weapon?")" ' ' Journal Entry 9: I haven't seen any humans here. I'm not sure why. I also overheard Amethyst talking with Davros about Kalesh Rago. He used the word 'A-Tel' (in Aurebesh)...I'm pretty sure it means weapon. What is going on? ' ' Journal Entry 10: My love, I already miss Ghorfa. This boat trip has not been kind. I hate sailing. (Drawing of "Me" throwing up off of stern of boat) ' ' Journal Entry 11: My love, Today was a big step for you. You showed me your hidden cache under Wayfar. Of course, I know all of this already, but that's a secret for me to keep finally. What I never knew however, was how to access the secret of secrets. It's a hall that I have of course seen many times. It's surely trapped, judging by the route you took me. But what surprised me the most was the detail in unbelting the damned thing. I promised you I wouldn't give away this secret, but if I am to remember its sheer complexity it's necessary to make note here. ' ' (Drawing with "no" pointing at one symbol) ' ' First, 'one hand of the same soul' must reach into the holes to grasp the mechanisms and then pull simultaneously. The dial then becomes unlocked. The levers must be pulled in order while the dial is set to 16. ' ' (Diagram of lever order) ' ' Next, the dial must be set to 42 and all levers must be set to the down position. Finally, move the dial to 23 and the handle will become turnable. The door will not be visible. ' ' Journal Entry 12: My love, We're back in the Protectorate today. It's nice to be back and surrounded by modern conveniences. Ever since the Heroes of Betara saved the day, trade has opened up. They need our mage-tech now more than ever. What a shame. I loosen the jar and they strut in to take all the credit. I imagine the Hard Bards are pretty peeved as well. Speaking of no musical talent you're taking me to see the Necrodancer tonight. I've seen her before. Not impressed. I know you're meeting with someone important. We've got the best tickets money can buy. ' ' Journal Entry 13: Davros, How could you have not stopped what happened tonight? With all your knowledge how could you stand by and let those people die? I understand staying out of Betaran affairs, but this is Alderlene! Sure they are neutral. Sure they can be a thorn in your side sometimes. But they are still governed under the Protectorate!! I'm so ashamed of you. ' ' what have you done... (downward lines) ' ' Journal Entry 14: Davros, It's been two weeks since we last spoke, when you dropped me off at the Fjordstival. I said I needed time. Of course, you have all the time in the world. I debated going back to the concert. This adventure of ours brings up a lot of what-ifs for me. I could 'save the world' myself, you know. Or maybe I'll join the Heroes of Betara. They're probably already at the capital by now. ' ' Journal Entry 15: Davros, I could have sworn I saw you in Chobright today. You were with some elf-looking woman. Maybe you were trying to make me jealous...maybe I'm crazy. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you... ' ' Journal Entry 16: Davros, I know you were here today. I shouted for you like a crazy person. Please I'm ready to talk. ' ' Journal Entry 17: Davros, Are you spying on me? I see your face everywhere. This is torture. ' ' Journal Entry 18: Davros, I'm going back to the capital. As far as I'm concerned you're gone. You've broken my heart. I'm going to live my life as it was. In the grand scheme of things, I haven't actually been gone so long. A little more grey hair maybe. And perhaps a little less charm. ' ' Journal Entry 19: Davros, Today was the day you contacted me outside of Hebbyshire. I don't know how you did it--what sort of magic allowed you to appear before me. You look terrible. You look practically as old as me! What is going on??? ' ' Projection through astral plane? (Crossed out) Dimensional door? (Crossed out) No spell, why the shimmer? Ghost? Is he dead? ' ' Journal Entry 20: My love, I'm so, so, so sorry I doubted you! It's been months since I last wrote. I was captured by then too. They kept me in a dark cell. I think it was near yours. I could hear them torturing you. I didn't tell them a thing, I promise...I didn't need to. They know everything. Davros, how can they know all of this? I'm very confident they haven't found the writings in this journal. I've escaped. I've retrieved one of our dials. I'm pretty sure it's mine, as it is empty. The alternative is far more disturbing. I'll need water. I can't make it to Wayfar or Aldernock--I'm just outside of Ulridge of all places! But I do know we just shipped off replacement nodes for Karazgrad. I think I can ambush the caravan on its way to Denfjord. I'll need a little help though...wish me luck. ' ' Journal Entry 21: My love, When I wrote that I looked forward to our adventures together, I must say I wasn't expecting this. You're safe now. We fought off Scara. For now...she'll be back I'm sure. In some form or another. You're resting and I once again find myself staring at you. You look old. Sorry!! But you still have that perfect hair. ' ' Journal Entry 22: It's been months since the rescue. You've chosen a peaceful place. Yet I find myself restless and ready for more adventure. ' ' (MISSING PAGE) ' ' Journal Entry 23: I heard you mumble that you love me in your sleep. I love you too. Journal Entry 24: My love, We took our biggest trip yet: Your home It was HORRIFYING. I now understand why you had to do everything you've done. I just wish you'd have told me the full truth earlier. I could have helped more. ' ' Journal Entry 25: My love, I've nearly forgotten about this old journal. In the years that have passed, we've grown so close to each other. You married me on the beach outside of Azulia. We mostly move forward in our lives, though you take your time to continue to maintain the Protectorate. I don't know how you keep track of everything. You're such a kind a just ruler. Hell to the Betarans! Those people will never know how much you've done for them. It's truly a shame. You will never die. ' ' Journal Entry 26: My love, And now, you die. ' ' I promised I'd be there when the time came. The time is here, and here I am. I had no intentions of anyone ever reading this, but I've had a change in heart. I'll be dropping this off with Garamond. Kind, wise, Garamond. I never really got to tell him how much he and the others mean to me. Maybe with this gesture, he will know. ' ' Journal Entry 27: Garamond, use this wisely. ' ' Entry 28: JARKHEM CAN BE SAVED! ' ' Map in back (I've saved some for you)